Fate's Plays with Harry
by Marik132
Summary: Harry Potter, tired of being shunned and hated by the world he had helped save numerous times has decided to leave, and travel to Forks Washington, if only he knew what lay in store form him, seeks out Volturi and brings home a surprise for the Cullen Coven.
1. Chapter 1: Harry Leaves

Harry Potter

The Boy Who Live, The Attention Seeker, The Idiot, The Freak and finally The Warrior

Each of these, are parts of Harry Potter, parts he'd rather forget, the world he fought for and protected now fears him for his power and magical strength, so they turn on him, trying to bind his powers and throw him in Azkaban yet he escaped and is now a fugitive, some believe he is dead others, on the great Potter estates he'd once been babied on. If only they knew the truth of their precious Chosen One, they'd be begging for his forgiveness, and the return to the wizarding world.

Harry's P.O.V

"Harry Potter, for killing one Lord Voldemort, for using forbidden dark magic, and for the murders of Bellatrix and Fenrir Greyback, you are hereby under arrest." I laughed is this what it came too, they were afraid of a wizard holding more power than their precious ministry. "What's son funny?" I just looked down at them, and spoke. I saved this world twice, the first at the time of my parents death and now again I've saved each and everyone of you multiple times, you'd owe me quite a few life debts, if not thousands for it was me who got rid of the Dark Lord and me who kept fighting when all was down. I never stopped and now you want to end me, well tough luck I'm leaving this world, since I'm the last Potter my fortune stays with me, I've already ensured it goes to the right people on my deathbed, so you lot can go rot in pigswill for all I care, this barbaric backward world can even go crash to the ground I don't give a shit about it.

I went to the Goblins, and they came up a way to use my money in the muggle world and I paid for a forged passport and identity stating I was a seventeen named Joshua Alexander Stevens. That night Harry Potter vanished and they looked for two years before giving up, erasing all knowledge of my existence, except from the Wizengamot and Gringotts I named my Proxy of house Potter, until such time as either I or my future children should return Augusta Longbottom, I had an ace up my sleeve, thanks to Sirius who named me Lord Black, I named for that house, one person I could trust Draco Malfoy as Proxy, he helped me out a lot during the seven years, even if he didn't know I knew about it. So anyway back to fleeing I decided on moving to Forks, Washington a muggle village, hopefully with no magical community, but knowing my luck I'll probably find one or two out there, I don't know why but any magic trouble always finds me.

Alice's P.O.V

I saw him, he'd be a new member of our coven but we wouldn't meet him until he came to Volterra in Italy something about talking with the vampires there, and he was talking with Aro. I saw another set of visions, one he was with Aro and his guards or the second he brought Demetri with him, as a life mate and found his second among our coven, what surprised me was the fact it was Emmett, did Rosalie and him break up I didn't tell. When I saw his vision "I've had enough Rose, we've both been holding each other back, your mate is out there somewhere, don't you want that, a chance to be truly loved what we have yes, it was for awhile good and it helped but now it's toxic we keep fighting and we're at each other's throats." "Fine, I understand your probably right when you find yours promise we'll still be good friends, and that you'll let me take them shopping even if he's a human." "That's my Rose of course you can, just don't let Alice go I prefer my mate to come back in one piece and to still like me, he can't meet her." I smiled too late I already knew what he looked like Demetri was a surprise thought I couldn't wait.

Disclaimer

I don't own nor will I ever own Harry Potter, or any mentioned characters or locations mentioned it belongs to J.K Rowling

I don't own nor will I ever own Twilight, or any mentioned characters or locations mentioned it belongs to Stephanie Meyers


	2. Chapter Two: Settling In

Harry's P.O.V

I enjoyed, my first two months here I had already promised Andromeda, that when I got settled in, I'd take care of Teddy Lupin my godson I missed him already he was always making me smile, something I forgot to do, with the war and fighting Voldemort and his death eaters, I heard Minnie was made Headmistress and she's begun reforming the school.

Hogwarts was in safe hands, at least safe from the whole ministry they'd never dare deal with a fierce McGonagall no one did. Anyway here I was dying of nerves, I was waiting by the fire, I had a floo installed, only for private people I chose to talk to which included Draco Malfoy, George Weasley, Narcissa Black, which was a shock and finally Andromeda Tonks. I was awaiting Andromeda and an official to oversee the adoption of my Godson, so he'd become my son I had asked if I could legally make him a member of House Potter, with blood they were a bit reluctant but let it go ahead. I knew he'd be able to shift his looks back to his mother and father if he wanted when I showed him the pictures.

"Sorry about the wait Harry, it was annoying trying to get from the Ministry some idiot decided to try and kill a couple of muggle born workers and their children. A nightmare" I smiled and looked down at my feet it's alright are they all right? "A little shook up, as you can guess but the auror unit took the criminal's down, and healed the injured little girl." I see, well can I see him please "here" I took hold of him and smiled, I missed him.

Two Hours Later

"Well Mr Potter, congratulations on your new son Theodore Remus Lupin-Potter" I nodded paid for the service, and showed them off before going back to my new son who was currently asleep his amber eyes mixed with my green and his hair now the same I quote "Potter got shagged look" from Draco Malfoy. I hugged and cooed while he slept he already all his needed shots for this age, I'd have to take him back at five but's that's alright I'd get him his muggle shots in a couple months let him heal properly.

Alice's P.O.V

I saw a new vision of the same person, this time he had a son who looked a mixture between the man, Emmett and Demetri who was giggling as Demetri played hide n seek "again papa D?" "Okay little one, one... two... three... I smiled as I pulled out of the vision thankful Edward was miles away I skipped out and went to work. They'd find out sooner or later and the fact that the child was five confused me how did he look like them and the mystery father.

Meanwhile

Volterra - Italy

"We've received news, that the Cullens are thinking of bringing another human pair into their coven, what should we do?" "Invite the Cullens and the humans here, we'll have to discuss the problems with them, they are getting too big to blend in." "I agree send Demetri to find the humans, Alec and Jane can go retrieve the Cullens. Go at night, and don't let them see you."

"Understood Aro, we'll gather them up"

Harry's P.O.V

The only thing that shocked, me after fighting Voldemort and ending the war I felt more sensitive to magic, and I could feel it all around me it made me nauseous at the time, when I left the wizarding world it faded to a muted background, now I was here I could feel magic flowing in the town and out to the residential area of La Push, and even into the forests but it wasn't like the killing curse kind of magic, it was more tangible yet elusive, one part was nature magic the other I guess you'd class it as necromancer magic, the magic of an undead person. It was a mix in the towns very mixed and clashing. I sighed, wherever I go I can never escape magic even when no never mind. I heard Teddy waking up "where am I?" I ran up and found him crying "where's grandma Dromeda?" Teddy little one shush your safe your grandma was tired and not well so she gave you to me, I'm you godfather your new papa do you want that?

"Your my new papa?" Yes your father was my godfather of sorts, when I got him back with your mother, when she was pregnant he named me your godfather I fell in love with you when you were born, you made all of us happy and carefree for a while, they still love you and always look after you, they're just resting in a special place right now, you'll see them one day and they can tell you all about it, I've got a story would you like to hear it, it's about your father. "Oh yes please" I smiled and sat him down on my lap.

Once upon a time, a little boy named Remus Lupin, was afraid people wouldn't like him because he was a werewolf, he was blessed by the mother moon and her child she always looked after him, now no-one else understood this, so they shunned them. Now he was allowed an education he was special, when he came to Hogwarts he was the nervous child in the back, he sorted in Gryffindor, the house of the brave and courageous lions, so his first three years he made friends with a girl named Lily Evans, a smart and fierce woman my mother.

Two other boys began noticing him, one because he was jealous he liked my mother his name was James and the other was Sirius now when they figured out what your father was they actually heard of magic called Animagus this allows the wizard to shift into an animal form, now they trained all for two years and managed to make the shift, and thus a new group were born the Marauders oh I'll tell you of them later, they were Moony you father, Padfoot my second godfather and Prongs my father, and they were friends for life it's time to sleep little one I'll stay right next door I promise. "Can I sleep in your room please I'm scared?" Of course come on you need a bath and then we'll get you tucked in. "Okay papa."


	3. Chapter 3: One Year Later

Harry's P.O.V

Everything went great and Teddy loved, the stories of his father and his friends, which made me smile, I even showed him pictures from their old friends and people who knew them, when they were young and the picture of Remus, Tonks and myself with him being held by his tired mother. "Papa, why do I look like you, if they are my parents?" Oh, you noticed well just like your mother, you are what we would call a metamorphmagus you can change your shape and form into anything you want I guess it comes natural to you, like it did your mother. I'll get a tutor to teach you how to control it, then you have to promise not to do it too much, we need to make sure not to let people get too suspicious of your looks isn't that right? "Yes papa is that why you go by Joshua to everyone else?"

Of course, you see I had a bad time back home and well certain people wanted to put papa in a bad place, now certain people would refuse to see me happy, they fear me you see because back then I was considered very powerful, so I made my form disappear just like you've disappeared, you're human name is Alexander Stevens your my son here, this is so we can live together, didn't you like school I wish I could give you to a care system or a nanny but I can't, your too precious to let out of my sight. "Why papa?" well, like your father you inherited his werewolf gene, so when you're older we'll work on changing until you feel no pain, that potion is sick whoever gave him that list wanted to kill werewolves. Anyway we'll also have a cage placed so we don't get out, at night is that okay? If it means more time with you papa wolf then yeah."

Demetri's P.O.V

He was annoying to keep an eye of among the many people, every time I locked on to his signature, it'd disappear and he'd vanish. I was watching the house, some kind of shield had stopped us from getting close to him. The Cullens were easy, they were now on their way to Volterra when an owl landed on my shoulder I took the weird envelope and opened it "What is it you want with me, I know what you are and I'm not letting you come anywhere near me or my son, if you wish to harm us I warn you I'll make you regret it.

Joshua Stevens"

I was confused did the human now I was hunting him, and how I didn't leave any signs of my attack when suddenly someone was inside my head "I know more about your gift than you do, and I can stop you finding us, so will you give up or do I have to teach you a lesson, I've seen more than you and I've got a son to protect." As soon as it was there, it was gone and I felt oddly alone, it didn't sound threatening to me, just a father protecting his son I walked to the edge of the shield and saw the man there I was told to bring you, to our home to speak to our leaders, I'll not harm you or your son, I promise. "Very well, you may come in for now it's sunrise you'll show off out there, and I haven't got the energy to bother with you for now. A shift in the shields now opened in front of me, and as soon as I was inside I noticed them shut I was stuck with the human for an entire day.

Harry's P.O.V

I'd noticed his first attack at my shields, I closed them off and slid into the crowds, the person was persistent I eventually took off sick from the school and slammed up wards protecting the house from vampires, since I knew what he was he was out there watching, and Teddy was scared of him. "Papa has the bad man gone, he scared me?" I'm sorry son but he's still out there, I'll keep you from him if I have to, I promise but I fear he won't leave he must want us for a reason, you understand if we have to go don't you? "If you s-say so papa you'll protect me won't you papa?" Yes I made a promise the day I became your godfather and now again as your papa I'll always give my all to keep you safe. "Okay night papa" I smiled as he crawled into my lap and fell asleep.

I sent the owl, and picked him up to my waist where he settled asleep I kept one hand on him. It was sunrise I'd have to let him, unless he wanted to alert the humans, so I let a hole in the ward and he walked through it, after having a chat inside his mind, it felt comfortable but weird I'd learned to do so after attacking Severus that one time, that I could enter any mind no matter what shields lay on them and I could even talk inside them. A weird gift but handy when I was in trouble Draco helped me out of a mess with the ministry before Fudge was fired. I still avoid them though I guess that they instilled a message of cutting off those who had the power to do something.

Stupid idiots, didn't they realize it was time to change staying stagnant while humans moved on around them, was dangerous eventually humans would find a way to see through the magic and attack them, if they posed a danger to their way of life. Just like wizards some of us, shoot first ask questions later.

Demetri's P.O.V

It was weird, being inside a human house and not needing the need to feed, when I first saw him, he had in arms a child who was shivering in fear, but what was he afraid of I had the answer when he left the room for five seconds when I went to help him he screamed the house down and ran to the human. "Hush now it's alright your safe with me, son he won't hurt you if he even tried he'd be regretting it, your okay aren't you?" "Sorry papa, but he touched me and I thought" "I see, well let's make sure he won't do it again come on let's go take a nap I'll even be happy to nap with you." "Okay papa, I'm tired" I watched as they left, two hours later a wolf came down, before shifting into the human I knew. "Sorry he's unique you just scare him, not you exactly it's what you are, in our home the vampires and werewolves had always fought, he had a rough time, when we were living in another place vampires broke in and had hurt him, I made them regret it when I killed them, I spent months with him that's when we moved in here.

His mum and dad, died shortly after he was born I guess you can say there was a lot of fighting back home, and it spilled out across a large area of Scotland their home was caught in the crossfires, and they were killed they managed to get him to me I'm his godfather, but I adopted him, so he calls me papa." Oh I see, I don't blame him then what did they do may I ask? "It's not my story to tell -" I heard a whimper and a whine and suddenly he was a wolf and running off "being a wolf, brings him comfort so I sleep with him like this sorry" I nodded as darkness settled the man and his son came down "sorry for my reaction papa said he explained some of it, so I guess I er trytogetonwithoyu" I watched as the boy ran behind his father's legs who had that look I had often seen in the men who had just slept with a woman, it was appealing I could smell the blood in the child's cheeks, he was flushed with embarrassment. "Come on Alexander, we have to leave I promise if the bad people even think of hurting you I'll make sure they regret it, they'll never think to mess with me." "Really papa you'd do that?" "Of course, no-one hurts my son and gets away with it, no-one."

I felt a chill settle over my bones, as his eyes had held a promise of untold violence against anyone, who even thought of hurting that child. I felt bad if Jane got anywhere near to look at the boy. She'd regret it I don't think even Alec would be able to stop him, not if my gift wouldn't work on him, and for the first time I felt afraid, it was both thrilling and disturbing here was a human who kill Aro, if he wanted to he had the ability to stop us in our tracks if he put that shield around him and his son. Yes another part of me, was calling out to the human, he was a strong man who cherished his son, he'd give his life if it meant his son could live, once I had wanted children. As we traveled the more thoughts came up about my time as a human, thoughts I had long since buried.

_Flashback 1_

_"Big brother, look what I made" What is it Alex? He handed me a chain of people "this is mother, father you and me and big sister" I smiled, my brother always had a light about him, that even the death of Cassandra, hadn't taken away from him, he always saw things we didn't I hugged him and sang the lullaby my sister sang to me, he giggled he was ticklish "stop ticklish" I laughed and tickled him_

_Flashback 2_

_"We are here to mourn the loss of Alexander Gregory Liamson , a child who was always happy and carefree, who cherished the good in people and had never lost the smile he always made people smile and never failed to make people laugh." I got up "I wanted to say a few things, Alex was a perfect brother, he always made me smile and everytime he was sick he pushed to make me smile, the loss of Cassandra never dampened that spirit that he had, that sought to make others happy here's to you little brother may your happiness shine down on us and may sister smile for once." _

_Flashback 3_

_I was out that night, I'd drunk the pain away, I hated being in the house so I always avoided it, and my parents I was out on the pier near our home, when some idiot had brought me down and the next thing I know I've been bitten, and I'm lost in pain I lose every hope as the pain rages on I miss my brother, I don't know when it finished but I felt a new pain, it was a burning sensation, so when I went home, what a mistake I made I had drained both my mother and father the thirst was still burning and soon people were in the house, attacking me I brought the first down, then another four when I felt pain and hands around my neck "wait, this one is different a new born, had brought down four of our guards" "I agree brother, we should take him with us."_

Flashbacks ended

So my life with the Volturi had been different, I avoided the girl Jane and her brother who were different from the others. I had no gift, yet me physical strength after my first year impressed Aro I made his close guard, along with Felix, Jane and Alec. Renata was always at his side I wonder if her gift would stop him as well. I don't think it would if he was protecting Alexander, I learnt a lot from listening, the boys parents were called Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, they were married for an entire year before dying, his best friends were Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley but they sold him out, for money so he ditched them, he chose his new friends Draco Malfoy and his husband a man Seamus Finnegan, Narcissa Black, Andromeda Black and Scorpius Finnegan-Malfoy.

He had money from an inheritance, and his son was set to inherit and a seat on the council in London it was called a Wizengamot was this what they called their government now, he had his seat from his birth house, and the one inherited from his godfather Sirius Black. His mother and father Lily and James Stevens had been killed when he was one he survive and lived with his aunt and they had hurt him, abused him mentally and forced him to work for scraps. I was impressed he'd been through a lot, and survived even at his smaller stature than other males his age or older he had a fire that drew me in I couldn't explain it I'd have to talk with Aro, he knew I was growing restless, maybe he's the cause. Everyone had mates, except me, Felix and the twins.

After five hours of travel by plane we landed in Italy, and I watched as the human grabbed hold of his son, and me and suddenly we vanished and appeared in the small entrance to the Volturi hide out. How did you? "It's a unique form of travel, we call it Apparition, it means we can go from point a to point b in seconds." I didn't understand but I saw what he could so I accepted it, when I felt a shield go up around him and his son.

Alice's P.O.V

He was here, and he was with his son something was shimmering around him it had kept Demetri from grabbing him, and then Jane was attacking the shield, next thing she was on the floor writing in pain, which was a shock Alec was trying to stop him but even without his eyes she still screamed in pain, I was afraid. "What was that?" I don't know but if he could do that to Jane, we don't want to piss him off, play it cool. Seconds later he walked in and I saw Jane looking at the boy and then it happened she was screaming and writing Alec, was attempting to cut him off but his powers kept working over her. Demetri touched the human and he stopped and Jane had stopped screaming.

Harry's P.O.V

I walked over to the girl, who was cowering in fear. "What are you?" Listen bitch if you ever, think of harming my son again I'll do worse to you than this you should thank Demetri for saving your pathetic life, I'll not stop next time. I was angry how dare she attack Teddy, he was shivering I went over to him and pulled him in my lap as I sat down "she scared me daddy" I froze, but I soon got over it. It's okay precious one she's not going to do it again, I promise are you okay, did she hurt you? "Nope you were amazing daddy your my hero" I hugged him and felt his tears covering my shirt, I didn't bother cleaning it I just held him as he cried.

Demetri's P.O.V

I was shocked, when Jane ended up screaming, and Joshua was standing there ready to kill, Alec's gift didn't even stop her pain I watched as he snarled ready to attack, when I touched him, his body relaxed and she stopped screaming, Alec had let go and was about to move to his sister when he walked forward I missed the first part "you should thank Demetri, next time I won't stop" I was confused, why should she thank me, I only tried to get through to him, his son was crying, when he finally looked at his, son seeing a total one eighty when he cuddled his son, going from a vicious smirking killer to a man who cared for his son I could see the eyes of shock looking at him, here was a human who had just made someone who could make you feel pain, screaming in agony. Yet he was caring for a child as if nothing had just happened. I smiled he was a perfect father, and it appealed to him he couldn't explain it. "Well, that was interesting but we are here on business, we know you were planning to add these humans to your coven, what have you got to say about it.?"

Harry's P.O.V

Excuse, me but who told you I was going to join this 'coven' you were talking about, I have no plans to join a clan of vampires not even for all the gold in the world, you saw my son's reaction to that bitch, what makes you think I'd even trust a vampire with him, after that she attacked my son, and yes I know what he is thank you very much Caius, but try to touch him, and it'll be your head on the floor before me not my son's. Another thing, what makes you think you can rule and dictate how vampires live, yes I understand how it is, vampires are dangerous and humans shouldn't find out, but they already know about vampires, I have seen my fair share of them and I killed fifteen for even touching my son, so what you going to try kill me. Instead of hiding your people, you should focus on cleaning up their messes and ensuring there aren't any going on a killing spree not amassing your vampires like chess pieces.

Now if you excuse me, my son is tired and afraid I am going to find a motel to stay in, thank you oh and I'll be talking to you tomorrow if my son, ever lets me go, if not I'll just have to wait.

Carlisle's P.O.V

I watched as the wizard left, yes I could tell their blood smelt different yet he was masking it with his son's scent which was clever of him, he appeared human, to them because of the werewolf scent. I smiled he was a strong one, Jane was proof of that she actually looked cowed for once and Alec had stayed with her. Demetri was the odd one, his touch shouldn't have had that reaction to the wizard, yet the boy had calmed and stopped whatever he was doing I was curious when Alice said we'll do the same Aro didn't even argue it, a human had just brought down one of his toughest people and even Demetri was acting more subdued than before.

"He's interesting isn't he?" Alice "I've seen him, he has two paths I wonder which one he'll choose, in one he joins our coven, as a wizard I know and the second he stays with the Volturi for a while before leaving and leaving Forks." Oh, he joins our coven? "Yes and he brings Demetri with him."

I was shocked, Demetri the tracker leaving the Volturi it would never happen.


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving Forks Behind

Harry's P.O.V

As we talked more, I stayed with them to get them into shape, they needed pushing and plus I was intrigued by the closeness I felt to Demetri, I had planned to stay for six months then leave, but soon six months became a year Teddy was happy and I was as well, little did I know the Ministry had ransacked my house and stolen everything from it, I kept my keys for the vaults with me, as well as they keys to Potter Manor and the important stuff with me. Even my new wand was in my holster.

"Papa what's wrong?" Oh hey Teddy I was wondering, if it's time to leave the bad men, have followed me to Italy, I guess I knew it was only a matter of time, what do you think? "If you want to then I'm sure we can live in Potter Manor, can't we papa no-one can find us there" I smiled, I wasn't sure in my absence the wards could have failed, we'll have to check with the goblins to see if the wards are still active before we consider it, until then, lets go see the others. "Okay papa"

"Hey Joshua, what's going on?" Demetri, just talking how's it going? "It's been better, focusing on the rogues and messes they create and we can hide what's been going on, now that the laws are still known and rarely broken, I think the appearance of tackling the rouge vampires with lethal force has seen that we're not messing around anymore, the covens and nomads are all following the laws." I nodded and we walked through the corridors "where is Harry Potter?" I froze, I knew that voice Fudge what the hell is he doing here? "Who the hell are you?" "I am acting Minster of Magic Cornelius Fudge and you're harboring a war criminal."

I grabbed Teddy and was ready to use disapparition when a saw a stunner fly at me I ducked and ran with Teddy. "What's going on?" Let's just say, that prat is an idiot how he became acting Minister I don't know but if he even catches me I fear he'll harm Teddy right now I have no choice but to run sorry, I'll not be able to return. I slammed the door shut and disapparated. We ended up in Potter Manors wards the auror presence outside were shocked yet couldn't get in. I felt the wards, they were weak so they were tearing down the wards as well. I snarled they had no right I walked into the house and was guided to the warding room I focused my magic into the wards, and created an anti magic ward, which spit the magic back at them.

Along with apparition wards, animagus wards, portkey wards and dark mark wards, along with creature wards, and I tied my son into it so he could stay. I added one final ward a general anti theft ward, muggle and wizard repelling wards tied to us. I watched as they were knocked back and the house shimmered and when they would wake up they'd never get to my house.

Teddy's P.O.V

Daddy was asleep, in the warding room, I went to the fireplace and noticed a pot, this manor had a floo system, Hello any elves here? "Hello young master, my name is Sally how may I help you?" Sally, is the floo network secure, and it's not controlled by the ministry? "No master it's not, we elves we ordered to secure it from them, is there anything else?" Yes please see my daddy placed in his bed, and could you have someone prepare a magic replenish potion and some food oh and could you lead me to daddy's room when I'm finished? "Yes young master" I smile as the elf pops off I grab floo powder.

Malfoy Manor

"Hello who is it?" Uncle Drake it's Teddy, we've been attacked by the Ministry, papa managed to replace the wards, around the house he's out of it now, could you contact Uncle George and Aunt Narcissa and Grandma Dromeda please? "Well sure, can we come through the floo?" Yep it's secure, your safe see you soon.

Draco's P.O.V

I was worried, how could I tell him Andromeda, had passed away, I didn't want to hurt him, when Harry was out with magical exhaustion. He would need Harry, I could ask my mum to tell him, while I saw to Harry I became a healer after the war. So did mum, so I called George and Nev my mum came in "What's the matter?" Teddy called, how can we tell him about Andromeda, Harry's not well he's had to replace the wards, because of the ministry they were most likely attacking the wards around his Manor. "I see, well come on let's go.

Teddy's P.O.V

I watched as George and Nev appeared, then the floo fired up and two more people came out together Aunt Cissa, Drake I missed you, where is Grandma Dromeda? "Teddy, we need to talk, but can it wait till your papa is better?" Okay Cissa, sure but is she alright? "She's fine I promise. Come on Draco, let's go heal our patient." I smiled as they whirled off and George had tackled me "so little wolf, how's it been?" It's been cool, we lived in Forks I met some shifter wolves, there and until we returned here I was living with vampires, they are different from those ones, and Demetri and daddy like each other, daddy kissed Demetri, does that mean daddy loves Demetri? "Did he now and is Demetri a vampire?" Yep, he makes daddy laugh and smile though so I guess he's okay if he makes daddy happy.

Draco's P.O.V

I looked at Harry, he was pale and shaking, signs of extreme magical exhaustion I fed him the potion, and I also had another one fed to him, mother cast a diagnosis spell "oh my" mother? "He's in the middle of a bonding, it's not helping the magical exhaustion, but it shouldn't have any adverse effects, it says he's bonding with a vampire, I'll give him a magical core replenisher here as well, for when he wakes then he must stay in bed for six weeks to give him time to recover, we'll have to tell Teddy about it, so he doesn't worry." I nodded and left the room "how is daddy?" He's just exhausted, the bonding hasn't helped the matter, but he'll be alright when he wakes up though Teddy, you must be good and not let him out of bed for six weeks, he needs the rest.

Okay Uncle Drake, how is Uncle Shay doing? "He's doing good I guess, we just found out he's expecting. I heard a shout "Oh my god, why didn't you tell me I get to shop for baby clothes, and presents and we get to tell friends and family we can have a small party" that's why your idea of small is insane, he's taking it easy because of the pregnancy is dangerous for him mother, he's taking it easy and he knows no getting out of bed, speaking of which my husband needs me bye.

Four Weeks Later

Teddy's P.O.V

I laughed as daddy complained again "what's so funny?" daddy you're not allowed to get out of bed you know so stop complaining so accept it, and get used to the fact I have to help, Uncle Drake would but Uncle Shay is ill at the minute, the baby isn't helping oh Uncle George came round I caught him and Uncle Nev smooching in the broom closet as well. "Really, well I sort of suspected they did, anyway how are you do you miss Demetri?" I kinda do, but I guess it's better for us to remain safe here for now, we can go when it all settles down can't we daddy? "Yes we can, but you don't mind if you have another daddy?" Oh no Demetri is good for you daddy, so he's good in my books. I wish Grandma could be here though "I know, but Grandma is with your Grandpa, Dad and Mum now she's always watching you, you'll be okay you know." I know dad I just miss her so much.

My daddy hugged me and I smiled, when they told me she passed away I spent every day with daddy, he hugged me and told me that just because his parents weren't around anymore didn't mean they weren't watching him and they still loved him, just as my parents, and grandparents still watched and loved me. He promised that he'd never leave though and I believed him, on a level but I knew he would die eventually unless papa Demetri would change him. I could try to ask him if he became my papa but it would be down to him and daddy. I saw my daddy as my hero and I look up to him he's the person I can't wait to be like, even if I go to Hogwarts, I'll always be close to daddy no matter what the wizards say, but daddy says it's better if he home schools me, so I can be with him every day. I wonder if daddy worries that they'd take me from him if I go to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5: Demetri's Past

Demetri's P.O.V

I'd been missing Joshua and Alexander, more and more as the days passed but the fools left and I learnt the truth he was Harry Potter, but why were they chasing him, what was going on with him. I had grown more listless the longer he never returned to us. I smiled when I remember Teddy playing "pranks" on Jane and Alec, they'd love to hurt him but they fear Joshua's wrath if they do one day they had snake hair and couldn't speak English for months. The next time he had their hair green with silver snakes inlaid in it and their robes were the same verdant green. He like his father made me laugh, that night I found a letter waiting for me

_Demetri_

_Sorry it came like, this but as you know I'm known as Harry Potter in my home they turned on and tried to betray me so I left I thought I lost them I guess they found out somehow anyway I left, to get them away from you sorry but right now I cannot return, know that I am safe and among family I miss you but I guess this is for the best, see you again soon your not bad for a vampire don't let me get you down keep working hard we'll see each other again soon._

_Joshua A.K.A Harry James Potter_

I folded the letter and placed it in a book he left back here, his jacket left hanging on a desk he made from a branch 'transfiguration' he called it, he also made a double bed, for himself and his son Alexander, who's name was Teddy or Theodore for short with exception of Jane and Alec he had the others wrapped around his fingers. I laughed at that in private here was a werewolf who was manipulating everyone even Joshua, as I came to call him it was certainly a change from the old stoic vampires and their mates. Even Jane and Alec seemed to mellow out a little of course this was because they got to go out and use their gifts more. I didn't really blame Jane after what he did, she needed it and even he gave her a chance to use it, if she contained what she did and learnt to control her temper which was a change from the sadistic Jane we all knew even Alec had changed into a different person without the lack of feelings the boy was always hanging around Joshua and Alexander. I miss him I can't explain it but, something about him has me hooked I was stayed behind after the meeting.

"What is it Demetri?" I was wondering, I mean how did you find your mates the wives? "Is this about a certain someone?" I nodded and looked down "I see, and why are you asking Demetri?" I well, he's always on my mind both of them are yet in a way it still feels incomplete, like somethings missing never mind I'll just see myself out, forgive me for wasting time. Recently I've been thinking more of my past before being a vampire.

Flashback Starts

_"Demetri, come on were going to miss it" Slow down Sally we'll be fine, remember don't rush otherwise you never now what will happen to you "I know big brother, but we always miss the ceremony this time I don't want to, so hurry up" okay, hold on let me just get my jacket and shoes on, you've got your thick jacket on? "Yes, and my fur boots hurry up already" I let my sister pull me to the ceremony, every winter on the eve of a new year we gathered in the town to usher in a new year, there was a rising flame where we each gave up something special and fed it to the flames, praying for anything we wanted, some of us like myself danced each year, under my jacket was the fur lined sleeveless uniform and a mask with tight fur lined trousers and shoes. I was chosen to dance again this year although no-one knew who we were they guessed I always loved the dancing it felt right for me._

Flashback Ended

I cherished each memory from my time as a human now that I was slowly remembering I guess I lived in a tribal village or something I don't know but it was weird remembering myself as a human, and I mean I seriously doubt I could dance as well as I did in my memories they may as well be dreams of a past I had long since buried, we all do when we get changed the past gets buried and we move on.


	6. Chapter 6: Emmett's New Life

Emmett's P.O.V

I watch as Rosalie actually smiles for the first time in years, and I remember the fierce angel who saved me life and I smile my friend is back I missed her, after years together I guess we just drifted apart not that I can blame her or myself we just stopped loving each other it happened we still remained talking but without Jasper it became very toxic and bitter. Esme has that look that speaks of pain that her 'children' are hurting but I know it's a glitch in the road, she's sweet on a human of all things and I didn't blame her I knew that she wasn't happy with me I even invited him around to get to know him. He actually made her laugh a sound we all missed, his name was Alex something or other.

I hated Alice, now everytime she had a vision she'd always keep it to herself but myself and the others were annoyed that that smile spoke of a secret she wouldn't tell us. Everyone minus Jasper avoided her like the plague my own mind wondered to the man I dream about, I don't sleep I know but every time I close my eyes all I see is green eyes, with gold eyes with green mixed in that spoke of close family ties. I kept looking around Forks and Port Angeles but he never showed up anywhere and Alice was grinning more and more even Edward couldn't get anything out of her. Which was more annoying since he and Bella had been 'shacked' up in the cottage more and more since Jacob had taken to baby sitting Renesmee as they called it although she looked to be Jacob's age. I was hunting to take my mind off of it and when I took down a stag I saw another flash of those eyes and I growled I drained the animal and buried it.

Stupid visions, pissing me off I hated them every day they kept showing up but it drove me to exhaustion even for a vampire scouring the country for him. I was listening to music when Jasper walked in with Edward "you'll find him eventually Em" doubt it, damn elusive idiot I just wish I had a name or something to go on, it would be great if I could just have that much at least. I was sitting in the house, listening to the sports when Alice walked in "why don't you go out and have fun with Jasper you need to get out, go relax let your hair down you've been stuck in here for weeks." Whatever, not bothered. I sighed, Jasper was already waiting no doubt so I just slid out the house and we drove to that new club in Port Angeles Marauder Den, it was a club for teens and students. Why are we here again? "I heard, from Alice that the staff here are from England and are I quote 'dreamy'" I hate her visions, why does she always have to hide it from us you know what's going on tell me what is it she's been seeing? "Can't promised I wouldn't" pushover you couldn't even spoil one little thing.

When we walked in, the music playing was loud enough to drown out everything, the bar was manned with red headed twins and sitting by them was a single man, I told Jasper I'd get our drinks "hey what can I get you?" Erm, what's there to drink? "Well for your kind, we have a list of drinks you'll enjoy and none of it comes from humans, so it's safe to drink take a look and order what you like" 'your kind?' We know what you are, relax this club caters to both worlds, mundane and supernatural take a seat and order. I looked at the list, and laughed Bloody Bomb, Sanguine Stake and Crimson Cocktails, wonder who gave the names, I ordered a Bloody Bomb and a Sanguine Stake "careful with the Bomb, its very explosive" I downed it, and suddenly it felt like I was tripping on drugs Jasper couched and spurted out his drink "what the hell?" Jasper? "Never mind, let's get another drink this time I'll order my own.

After ten drinks or so, I felt hazy and Jasper was carrying me to the car, I turned on the radio and laughed it was funny all I could hear was "we're coming to get you, we'll eat ya right up, run run the butcher of love is coming" I laughed again, unaware of the car pulling up. "Honestly, how did you get drunk?" "There's zhis bar the drinks have donated blood from animals and everything you gotta try it"

Rosalie's P.O.V

"Rosalie, could you fetch your brothers, they sounded drunk before I got cut off" sure, but I'll kill them, I was just talking to Alex, they're dead. As I drove, I felt the speed help calm me down, when I stopped I was shocked to see a half sitting Jasper yelling into his mobile and Emmett laughing his head off to static on the radio, glasses crunched around the cars as I was talking to Jasper, Emmett shocked me "No love butcher don't eat me" I was shocked what the hell was he talking about "sorry miss, we did warn him not to rush the drinks, it's new and for each vampire the effects vary, here have him drink this tomorrow it'll help cure the hangover as for getting them to respond watch "hey boys, blood bank in the car back seats" I watched as they sped into the car "told ya it was easier this way, no vampire drunk enough to fumble killing us, anyway let's go"

I drove off, with two bottles of blue liquid and two drunk idiots, just what I needed I couldn't wait to get back to talking to Alex, he's interesting and had the same dreams I did when I was human.


End file.
